memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Alpha:AOL chats/Ronald D. Moore/ron083.txt
Subj: Answers Date: 98-01-30 13:55:39 EST From: RonDMoore <> I surf about occasionally, but there's nothing I visit with much frequency beyond this board on AOL. I'm a frequent reader of the ESPNet NFL website and I sometimes use the net to look for a specific piece of research, but that's about it. <> I think the Changelings are the ones who design the genetic coding they wish to be done and then the Vorta carry it out. While Odo does matter to the Female Shapeshifter more than the Alpha Quadrant, that's not to say that they don't care about the AQ at all. They are driven to bring "order" to he galaxy and hence their need for domination. <> I have no idea. Robert Wolfe was a proponent of the theory that the Changelings use some sort of subspace "pocket" to store additional mass during a morph, but we've been careful not to address this issue directly since it's a good question without a really good answer. <> You will definitely see a Romulan or two this year. <> Yes. At least one and possibly two or three. <> Because we also have a healthy distaste for informers and muck-rakers. <> Bajor and the Emissary will be strong elements from now until the end of the series. <> You're probably right. We haven't dealt with this head-on, but it makes sense that the Bajorans have dropped any pretense at this point and thrown in with the Federation. At the same time, this must be reconciled with Sisko's admonition that Bajor has to stay out of the fighting, so that's why I'm not saying that it's a clear-cut alliance just yet. <> Not really. Britain fought alone against Hitler for two years before the US came into the war and Bajor has not openly taken up arms against the Dominion (that we've seen) and certainly did not fight alone. <> I'd like to see a return to the moon and the establishment of a moon base. Although Mars beckons, I think the moon would be easier, faster and cheaper to reach. From a public relations standpoint, I think there's something to be said for pursuing a goal that is tangible to the public and there's nothing quite as "real" as stepping outside, looking up at the moon, and saying "We are up THERE." Subj: Answers Date: 98-01-30 14:12:55 EST From: RonDMoore << I have found that I can't bare watching what is being done to Gul Dukat.I liked him as he was before the Way Of The Warrior.I do not like the intent on making him an evil nazi type person.So I am going on strike.....>> "Paramount Unfair to Gul Dukat!" "Oppressors of the World Unite!" <> We might clone him at some point, but we have no current plans to do so. <> Actually, Clinton looked at the camera and said that he had caused "pain in his marriage." I doubt there were five people in America who did not think this meant he had indeed had an affair. Let's get real here -- we knew he'd had an affair with Gennifer Flowers and that all he was denying was her contention that it had lasted 12 years. We elected him anyway. Twice. << <... commies, fascist and the like believed that the end justified the means.> Yes...I thought of *exactly* the same thing when the White House illegally obtained 900+ FBI files.>> Did someone get hurt in "Filegate"? Was anyone ever accused of even trying to do something nefarious in this overwrought tale of bureaucratic bungling? Other than the *potential* for misdeeds, was there ever even a suggestion of what anyone would want with that many files? Ms. Tripp on the other hand, has surely injured a great many people without so much as a single positive result so far. At this point, not even the ends have justified her means. Subj: Answers Date: 98-01-30 17:59:35 EST From: RonDMoore <> I am a long-time Miami Dolphin fan, with second favorites Denver, San Francisco, and Carolina. I love to hate the Cowboys. LA does not look like it will land a franchise any time soon, and I personally hope we get an expansion team in a new stadium built near Dodger Stadium. (The Coliseum is a crummy place to watch a game.) I doubt that Holmgren will leave Green Bay. <> I wage a continuing battle to keep as much spoiler information off the boards (and off the net) as possible. I've been known to write private e-mail to posters asking them not to reveal plot details they may be privy to and nine times out of ten I'll get a very nice e-mail back saying they'd be happy to keep it to themselves. With "Far Beyond the Stars" I saw some plot info crop up that I thought was waaaay too specific and I asked BOP to hold the folder until the information became more generally known. It was a favor and I appreciated it. <> I believe in capitalism, but I think it could definitely be a "kinder, gentler" economic system. I believe government should provide a safety net, guarantee health benefits, protect the environment, fight poverty -- you know, all those vile liberal things that Reagan demonized. <> Like set-up my friend and betray her to the entire world in order to protect *me*? Yeah, that's noble. <<"I'm only 16." Okay, how about this angle: how would you feel if your best friend started going with your dad?>> Talk about blurring the lines. Setting aside for the moment the seemingly irrelevant question of whether or not Clinton actually had an affair with this woman, Monica Lewinsky is NOT 16. She's 24. The last time I checked, 21 is legally an adult in every state in the union. If you're going to suggest that people in their twenties shouldn't be involved with people in their fifties, I suppose that's your right, but let's not pretend that it's that unseemly or even that uncommon in this country. <> I'd rather not discuss plot points until after the episode has aired. <> We haven't talked about it on DS9 and I don't know anything about the movie. <> One would hope that a CRIME is actually committed before anyone is thrown into prison. As I recall, Colson was actively engaged in seeking out and damaging Nixon's enemies and was illegally using the Justice Department for that end. There was *intent* to commit a crime. So far, no one has even suggested what purpose could've been served by the transfer of files to the Clinton White House, much less pointed to any specific violation of the law. Moore, Ronald D.